Truth hope and destiny
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: Ada seorang gadis kecil yg masuk ke kelas Conan. Tapi ternyata apa yang di lihatnya itu membuatnya terkejut. KENAPA BISA BEGITU? baca yah!


**TRUTH HOPE AND DESTINY**

**Story By : Hitsugaya Nina**

**Main Character : Conan Edogawa & Ran Mori

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Pastinya punya Aoyama Gosho. Nina sih bisanya ngopi.

A/n : Huh, lagi-lagi gendrenya bikin Nina heran. Kenapa sih Nina nggak bisa bikin story yang lebih ceria??

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kenyataan yang tidak di inginkan.**

Huah. Aku menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Semenjak tubuhku mengecil, aku tidak bisa menjadi diri sendiri lagi. Hidupku selalu penuh dengan aturan-aturan yang memuakkan. Seperti saat profesor Agasa memasukanku ke sekolah ini. SD Teitan. Memangnya aku anak kecil? Tetapi mereka selalu menganggapku begitu. Sama seperti Ran, dia selalu menceramahiku setiap kali aku pulang malam dan memarahiku jika aku tidak menghabiskan bekal. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Tapi beginilah nasibku. Mengecil gara-gara minum obat buatan organisasi baju hitam. Entah sampai kapan hidupku akan begini.

Lamunanku yang menyebalkan itu langsung buyar ketika Mitsuhiko memasuku kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Napasnya naik-turun dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ga…gawat… ada anak baru yang mau masuk kelas kita" ucapnya terbata karena napasnya belum teratur. Aku tidak merespon ucapannya. Paling-paling anak idiot dengan segudang permasalahan dengan berat badannya. Tidak menarik.

"Anak baru? Siapa dia? Kok kau bisa tau?" suara Genta membuatku menutup telinga. Anak ini memang paling antusias kalau kelas kami kedatangan murid baru. Dan dia akan kecewa ketika melihat anak itu tidak sesuai dengan yang dibayangkannya. Seperti anak idiot yang dating bulan lalu.

"Iya, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya di koridor. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan sepertinya pintar" jawab Mitsuhiko dengan antusias. Seluruh murid cowok di kelasku langsung semangat. Betapa tidak, kelas mereka yang notabene kelas yang sangat tidak menarik tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seorang gadis cantik dan pintar. Tapi aku tetap tidak tertarik. Mungkin anaknya seperti Haibara, anak yang sangat menyebalkan, mengecil gara-gara minum obat dari organisasi baju hitam. Tapi itu mustahil terjadi.

Haibara yang duduk di sebelahku hanya mentapku. Menunggu aku merespon antusiasme anak-anak. Tapi aku tetap bungkam, tidak tertarik pada hal itu.

"Lalu, sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya Genta.

"Ada di ruang guru. Nanti setelah bel istirahat, dia baru bisa masuk kelas" jawab Mitsuhiko. Anak-anak cowok langsung mengerubungi Mitsuhiko, untuk mencari tahu informasi apa saja mengenai gadis itu.

Huh, merepotkan sekali berdesak-desakan hanya untuk mengetahui siapa namanya. Nanti kalau dia masuk kelas, pasti dia akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tinggal memasang kuping untuk mendengarkan namanya.

"Hei Kudo, kau sama sekali tidak tertarik?" Haibara bertanya padaku. Kembali dia menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Buat apa? Itu hanya akan menambah daftar panjang kesialanku" aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan enggan. Untuk apa aku tertarik pada gadis kecil itu kalau di rumah sudah ada Ran yang menungguku.

"Kupikir, pacarmu itu sudah lelah menunggu dengan ketidakpastian" ujarnya. Rasanya aku ingin mencekik lehernya, mengapa dia selalu menggodaku?

"Aku yakin Ran bukan orang yang seperti itu" jawabku yakin. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan kepercayaan itu akan bertahan. Haibara hanya tersenyum sinis. Keinginanku untuk mencekiknya semakin bertambah. Tapi ku urungkan niatku karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Berarti sebentar lagi gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu akan datang. Huh, aku jadi ingin lihat wajahnya. Seberapa cantikkah dia sampai-sampai semua orang membicarakannya. Setelah itu, Kobayashi-sensei memasuku kelas.

Dia memang guru yang mengajar kami. Guru yang sangat sabar dan baik.

Semua mata tertuju kearah pintu, ingin tahu seperti apa sosok gadis itu. Tapi dia belum muncul.

"Pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Hei, ayo masuk!" perintah Kobayashi-sensei. Anak yang di panggil itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tidak mau masuk. Tetap tidak terpengaruh. Aku langsung menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Kobayashi-sensei mengulang kaliamatnya. Hening sesaat. Saat anak itu masuk –yang ku tahu dari suara langkahnya- kelas langsung rebut. Mereka merespon kedatangan gadis itu. Sejurus kemudian, aku mendengar suara Haibara yang tercekat. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan badanku.

"Kudo, coba lihat itu" perintahnya. Nadanya memaksa.

"Apa sih? Aku tidak tertarik" ujarku. Masih menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Gadis itu, gadis itu mirip pacarmu" ucapnya. Aku langsung menegakkan tubuh.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang?" aku tidak percaya apa yang dia katakana.

"Lihat itu!" perintahnya sekali lagi. Aku langsung berpaling ke depan kelas. Saat melihatnya, darahku langsung berdesir hebat. Aku tak percaya pada pengelihatanku. Apa aku bermimpi?

Gadis itu, gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Ran. Kekagetanku terpotong saat dia dengan malu-malu memperkenalkan diri.

"Emm…… Na….namaku Chamela Greene. Aku murid pindahan dari Hokkaido. Mohon bantuannya" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Nah Chamela, kau duduk di sebelah Ayumi" ujar Kobayashi-sensei.

"Maaf sensei, aku ingin bertanya" ujar Genta yang membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya termasuk diriku. Apa yang akan ia tanyakan?

"Ya silahkan Kojima" Kobayashi-sensei mempersilahkan.

"Ngg.. kok namanya aneh sekali. Seperti nama Conan?" tanyanya. Aku langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang namaku aneh.

"Bagaimana Chamela, ingin menjawab?" Tanya Kobayashi-sensei.

"Ng… i..itu karena orang tuaku suka bunga dan warna hijau. Ya, begitu" jawaban yang menurutku tidak masuk akal. Apa hubungannya?

"Ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" Tanya sensei. Mitsuhiko segera mengangkat tangan. Sensei segera mempersilahkan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya?" perytanyaan Mitsuhiko itu membuatku tercekat. Ia pasti juga merasa begitu jika sudah pernah melihat Ran. Tapi anak-anak mentertawakan pewrtanyaan konyol itu.

"Mana mungkin, dia kan anak baru" Sahut seorang cowok dari kursi belakang.

"Betul" sahut yang lain serempak.

"Betul anak-anak. Chamela adalah murid baru di kelas kita. Jadi tidak mungkin kalian pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Nah Chamela, silahkan duduk" Sensei itu mempersilahkannya. Aku mengikutinya dengan ekor mataku.

Ia duduk di samping Ayumi. Tepat di belakang kursiku. Dia tampak gugup ketika mulai duduk. Ia tidak berani menatap ke depan. Hanya menunduk.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita mulai kembali" Kobayashi-sensei mulai menjelaskan tapi aku tidak menangkap pelajaranku dengan benar. Pikiranku masih memikirkan gadis itu. Sebegitu miripkah dia dengan Ran??

_Jam istirahat kedua……….. _

Chamela, yang menurutku diambil dari kata Chamomile, yang artinya kesabaran itu masih duduk di kursinya. Berusaha sibuk dengan buku-buku. Aku tertarik padanya. Karena ingin mengetahui informasi tentangnya sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku tidak ingin pikiranku dipenuhi dengan dugaan-dugaan.

Haibara dan Ayumi sudah keluar kelas duluan. Sementara Genta dan Mitsuhiko masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan kau-ini-cantik-sekali. Aku memulai percakapan dengan sopan.

"Hai, salam kenal" ia menoleh ke arahku. Aku berusaha mendekatinya sehingga aku duduk disebelahnya, di kursi Ayumi yang kosong.

"Sa… salam kenal juga" jawabnya gugup. Pandangannya masih kea rah buku.

"Ng….. kau pindahan dari Hokkaido?" aku bingung mau bertanya apa.

"Ya begitulah" jawabnya acuh., masih memandang buku.

"Tapi kenapa namanu aneh?" tanyaku, masih penasaran.

"Kan sudah aku jelaskan tadi" jawabnya, masih dengan keadaan yang sama.

"Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu" pancingku.

"Ng.. karena aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti" jawabnya asal.

"Benarkah orang tuamu yang member nama itu??" tanyaku lagi. Ia mengagguk.

"Sungguh??" kali ini ia ragu. Lalu tatapanya berubah serius. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Apakah kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Dengan antusias kujawab "Ya" Tapi aku jadi bertambah bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" jawabnya. Serius.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya" ia menjawab dengan mantap.

"Maksudmu?" aku semakin tidak mengerti.

"Nanti saja" kilahnya.

"Aku ingin penjelasannya sekarang" jawabku.

"Sudah ku bilang nanti saja. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Dasar-maniak-gila-misteri" ia memaki. Aku tercekat. Satu kecurigaan langsung muncul di benakku. Sifatnya sangat mirip Ran. Dan darimana ia tahu itu julukanku yang diberikan Ran untukku. Kalau dia memang Ran. Tapi itu mustahil. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi padanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan maniak-gila-misteri?" tanyaku. Dan seperti dugaanku, ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Wajahnya pucat.

"Ng…… itu" ia masih berpikir untuk member alasan yang tepat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Kini ia tidak berani menatapku.

"A.. aku tidak tahu" jawabnya. Aku belum puas dengan jawabannya. Terpaksa aku memakai cara ini.

"Kenapa Ran?"

"……"

-

**To Be Continue……….**

* * *

A/n : Hahay….. selesai satu chapter yang sangat menegangkan. Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya???? Apakah Chamela memang Ran???? Tunggu lanjutannya yah…..

Jangan lupa review….. Please?

* * *


End file.
